Baansi
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Rajasthan | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Chittorgarh | established_title = | established_date = | founder = | named_for = | government_type = | governing_body = Gram Panchayat | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_rank = | area_total_km2 = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 300 | population_total = 1500 | population_as_of = 2001 | population_rank = | population_density_km2 = auto | population_demonym = | population_footnotes = | demographics_type1 = Languages | demographics1_title1 = Official | demographics1_info1 = Hindi | timezone1 = IST | utc_offset1 = +5:30 | postal_code_type = PIN | postal_code = 312401 | area_code_type = | area_code = | registration_plate = RJ09 | blank1_name_sec1 = Nearest city | blank1_info_sec1 = Badi Sadri | blank2_name_sec1 = Literacy | blank2_info_sec1 = 70% | blank3_name_sec1 = Lok Sabha constituency | blank3_info_sec1 = Chittorgarh | blank4_name_sec1 = Vidhan Sabha constituency | blank4_info_sec1 = Badi Sadri | blank5_name_sec1 = Civic agency | blank5_info_sec1 = Gram Panchayat | website = | footnotes = }} Baansi is a village in Bari Sadri Tehsil of District Chittorgarh in Rajasthan, India. It was ruled by Rajputs of the Shaktawat clan before independence. Its name derives from the abundance of bamboo (called bans in Hindi). It is 94 km from Udaipur City and 78 km South west of Chittorgarh. Bansi was is one of the sixteen umrao thikanas of the house of Mewar. Geographic features Hills Bansi is surrounded by many hills, the most famous being that of Dhunimataji situated south of the village. It is a religious place with temples dedicated to Shiv-Parvati. Further away are the hills called Ardaji, Pagaliyaji, Chela, Chadiwali, Banjari and Arni Ghaata. Towards west of Bansi village are the Samarleva, Kadamba, Savli and Seetatlai hills. Towards the east are Sarvanya, Tanbada, Dantli, Shikarvaadi and Chudiya hills and Karadi Ghaata. Rivers The river outlets include: * Naleshwar river, * Chara river, * Karmoi river and * Chittri river. Lakes * Mansarovar: Situated towards west of Bansi, it is a man made lake with mud-dam. It was built by Rawat Man Singhji of Bansi in 1859, it was completed in 1899 by Rawat Takhat Singhji and named after his father Rawat Man Singhji Shaktawat. * Amritkund: Towards south west of the village, it was built by Rawat Man Singhji. In 1935, it was repaired by sister of Rawat Man singhji, the Thakuranisa of Kushalgarh and she donated Rs 600 in those days for the work. * Kalera : it is situated near Navanya Village, it is largest dam and was built by Rawat Takhat Singhji Shaktawat in 1899 (1956 V.S.) * Takhat Sagar: situated 5 km from village Baansi. * Bhogera : 1.5 km east of Bansi village. * Others: Hindolina, Banjasya, Kachela, Rawela, Govindsagar, Sahji ki talai, Kunwarji ki badi (by Kunwar Gangadas in 1668) Predecessors and short historyIrmgard Meininger, The kingdom of Mewar: great struggles and glory of the world's oldest ruling dynasty, page 107Brij Raj Chauhan, Rural life: grass roots perspectives, page 115 # Maharaj Shakti SinghjiD. R. Mankekar, Mewar saga: the Sisodias' role in Indian history, page 53 SAKTA, second son of Maharana UDAI SINGH II of Mewar,D. L. Paliwal, Rawat Surendra Singh of Boheda: Maharaj Shakti Singh and the Shaktawats of Boheda: a history of Boheda Thikana, page 30, 31 ancestor of the Saktawat clan, married and had issue. He died after 1578. Married 11 times: Raniji Panwar, Raniji Rathore, Raniji Panwar, Raniji Chappni, Raniji Rathore, Raniji Kachhwahi, Raniji Veerpuri from Lunawada, Raniji Jhaliji, Raniji Rathoreji from Jodhpur, Raniji Hadi, Raniji Solankhiniji. Raniji Rathoreji Jodhpuri, Raniji Hadiji and Raniji Solankhiniji committed sati. ## Rawat ACHAL DAS I (qv) ## Rawat Bhanji, he was granted the thikana of Bhindar, and succeeded there as Maharaj BHANJI of Bhindar. ## Kunwar Ballu ## Kunwar Madho Singh, married and had issue. ## Raja Jagat Singh of Kolyari, married and had issue. ### Rawat LAL SINGH, received the jagir of Sheogarh. ## Rani Damiyanti, married Raja Maha Singh of Amber. ## Baisa (name unknown), married Rao SURTAN SINGH of Bundi ## 17 sons total - see Shaktawat # Rawat ACHAL DAS I, founder of the Achalawat sub-clan. Called Sawayo Sagat by his cousin Maharana Amar Singhji Mewar. Married 9 times - Raniji Anantade Devdiji of Bhav Singhji of Sirohi, Raniji Bal Chauhanji daughter of Prithviraj Chauhan, Raniji Ratan Tanwariji daughter of Khem Singhji Tanwar, Raniji Prabhawati Devdiji daughter of Sardulsingh Devda, Raniji Inder Kacchawahi daughter of Chaturbhuj Kacchawa, Raniji Jaskanwar daughter of Achaldas Gaur, Raniji Durgawat daughter of Rathore Ishwardas, Raniji Swarup daughter of Bhopatsinghji Rathore, Raniji Ratan daughter of Hada Prithviraj. ## Rawat NARHAR DAS, son of Ratan Kanwar (3rd wife), daughter of Khem Singh Tanwar. ## Narayandas - granted Bagred, Javad Pargana in Gwalior. Fought in Balkh - 700 Jat, 300 sawar granted by Mughal Emperor. Died 1649, was alive till times of Rawat Achaldas, Rawat Narhari Singh, Rawat Jaswant Singh and Rawat Kesari Singh I. ## Bhav Singh - granted Choti, Dhangadmau ## Sultan Singh - granted Rawalia, Mahua ## Parasram Singh - granted Manda, Wasoond ## Jogidas - granted Palpur in Ajmer ## Durgadas - granted chandwasiya, kunchrod ## Haridas - granted janjola, veekran, amooda, khajurya ## Jaimal - granted dhamanghati, sanduka ## Chattar Singh - no issue ## Mukunddas - no issue # Rawat NARHAR DAS, married Raniji Manbhavat daughter of Sahab Khan Hada, Raniji Puranmet d/o Surtan Singh Solankhi, Raniji Bhan d/o Panwar Dharmdas of Bijolia, Raniji Ram Kr d/o Achaldas Deora, Raniji Rukmavat Kr d/o Raj Singh Rathore, Raniji Saam kr d/o Rakhamgand Kacchawa, Raniji Indravat kr d/o Kesar Singh Chauhan, Raniji Karmet kr d/o Durgadas Kacchawa, Raniji Abhay Kr d/o Hemraj Hada, Raniji Saam Kr d/o Sawaldas Kumpawat, Raniji Chandramet kr d/o Khum Balnot Tanwar. Rani Ram kr, Rani Rukmawat and Rani Chandramet committed sati at Mainaal. ## Rawat JASWANT SINGH (qv) ## Sardul Singh - no issue ## Patta, granted semalya, kolpura ## Rawat VIJAI SINGH, 4th son, 1st Thikanedar of Vijaipur. ## Kanha, granted Dhangadmau, Daru ## Shyamdas - no issue ## Ratan Singh - granted Semari ## Hridaya Narayan - granted Manohar Shah ki Khedi ## Jaggan Nath - no issue ## Akhai Raj - no issue ## Surajmal - no issue ## Rudra Singh - no issue # Rawat JASWANT SINGH ## Sarangdeo ## Durjan Singh ## Rawat KESRI SINGH I, founder in 1724 Samvat (1667), married and had issue. ## Bhav Singh - no issue # Rawat KESRI SINGH I, founder in 1724 Samvat ## Rawat GANGA DAS (qv) ## Pokhar Singh - granted kuncholi in gwalior ## Amar Singh - granted Kamoda, Barawali, Kesarpura ## Chaturbhuj - no issue ## Roop Singh - granted Nahargarh, Dharol ## Fateh Singh - no issue, granted Kannauj # Rawat GANGA DAS, fl.1680. ## Rawat Hari Singh I ## Nahar Singh - no issue ## Nagraj (Jagga) - granted Khor in chittor ## Surajmal - no issue ## Lal Singh - no issue # Rawat HARI SINGH I ## Rawat HATHI SINGH ## Kuber Singh - granted Nahargarh ## Nathuram - granted Kishan Karedi # Rawat HATHI SINGH ## Rawat Achaldas II ## Rawat Padam Singh ## Narayandas - granted Bhairavi ## Samant Singh - granted Bhairavi ## Ummed Singh - granted Bhairavi ## Dalpat Singh - no issue # Rawat ACHAL DAS II - no issue, adopted his younger brother Padam Singh # Rawat PADAM SINGH ## Rawat Kesari SINGH II # Rawat Kesari SINGH II # Rawat AMAR SINGH (Adopted by Rawat Kesari Singh from Bhairavi). # Rawat AJIT SINGH (Adopted by Rawat Amar Singh from Bhairavi) ## Rani Gulab Kanwar, married (as his second wife), Raj Rana KIRTI SINGH II of Bari Sadri, and had issue, one son. ## Isari Singh - no issue ## Shiv Singh - no issue ## Shivdan Singh - no issue ## Rawat NAHAR SINGH # Rawat NAHAR SINGH ## Rawat PRATAP SINGH ## Dalpat Singh - adopted by Sinyad family. ## Bhawani Singh - no issue # Rawat PRATAP SINGH # Rawat MAN SINGH, married and had issue. ## Kunwarani Gulab Kanwar, born 28 April 1878, married (as his first wife), 12 November 1892, Kunwar Devi Singh of Parsoli, and had issue, one son and two daughters. ## Kunwarani Rasaal Kanwar- married to Rathore Thakur Ranjit Singhji of Kushalgarh in Banswara. ## Rawat TAKHAT SINGH (qv) # Rawat TAKHAT SINGH 1887/-, born 1879, married 1stly, Rani Sire Kanwar, daughter of Thakur UMMED SINGH of Chandwal, married 2ndly, 1900,Rani Sobhag Kanwar, born 1891, daughter of Raj Rana AMAR SINGH of Tana, and his wife, Rani Chandra Kunwar; married 3rdly, Rani Daulat Kanwar of Multhan, and had issue, 4 sons and 4 daughters, including. ## Rawat HARI SINGH II (qv) ## Thakur Govind Singh, married Thakurani Mod Kunwar of Parsoli and had issue. He died 1995 BS. ### Rawat Lalit Singh, adopted by Rawat Hari Singh. ### Tej Singh #### Gireshwar Singh #####Abhiraj Singh #####Jairaj Singh ## Thakur Lal Singh ## Maharaj Sajjan Singh, in service of Lord Eklinglji. ### Mahendra Singh #### Karni singh #####Uday Pratap Singh ### Gajendra Singh ### Lokendra Singh # Rawat HARI SINGH II, born 1966 Samvat, First Class Umrao and Premier Noble of Udaipur, married Rani Anop Kunwar, third daughter of Raja FATEH SINGH of Asope, and having had issue, five daughters, he adopted his nephew as his successor. # Rawat LALIT SINGH (see above) ## Bhupendra Singh ## Narpat Singh References Category:Villages in Chittorgarh district